Is there life after love?
by CountryMustBeCountryWide
Summary: Belle has a hard time dealing with losing Dominic... But after a year is it possible there may be a chance for someone new? after Ritual and Legacy.


I open my eyes and stretch, then roll over and look at my phone, usual ritual of the morning. It's only 12:30I can sleep a little longer... But then my phone vibrates in my hand.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Belle! It's about time! Don't sleep the day away! We've got plans, be ready in 30."  
>"Sienna! 30? Good grief I'm not even out of bed yet!"<br>Sienna laughs. "Well I'd say you'd better hurry huh?" Click. I smile to myself. I just love her. I jump out of bed and rush to get ready.

25 minutes later I hurridly put on my favorite pair of jeans, with my black tank under my blue sweater and black boots. I hear the door bell, "Got it!" I jerk the door open ready to rush down the stairs when I almost run head first into a smiling Sienna, wearing the exact same thing that I'm wearing, except her sweater is green, matching her eyes.  
>"Well look at you! You can get ready fast!" I smirk at her and hug her tight. "So I love this whole matching like five year old twins thing. Pretty cute." She laughs. "Well we got them at the same time, might as well wear them at the same time." I laugh. "Ya know, I really love your eyes." I smile and thank her. It's the one thing everyone compliments. I'm 5'8, just like Sienna, but where Sienna has dark, long hair and green eyes, I have blonde hair and blue eyes.<br>Sienna sits down on my bed and smiles at me.  
>"What?"<br>"Oh nothing! Are you ready?" "Yeah, just let me say bye to the 'rents. Where we going? Out with the boys?" I ask walking down the hallway to my parents room. I poke my head in their doorway. "Mom, Dad, I'm gone." They nod, and I wonder if they heard me at all. They wave at Sienna, and we walk away. "Yes, of course we're going out with the boys." I smile. I enjoy being with Adam and Jason.

We walk out of the house and hop in my car. "Why do we always take the mustang?" Sienna asks jokingly.  
>"Because! For one, it's a convertable. And for two, it doesn't break down." I start the car and she giggles. The Spider, her car, is famous for it's problems. Sitting in the passenger seat, Sienna is unusally quiet. "What you thinkin' bout over there?"<br>"Well, it's less than a week until your birthday.. Sooo we need to throw a party.." "No, no party. Now where am I going?"  
>"The beach. Why no party?" Tears prickle at my eyes.<br>"It's my first birthday since Dominic's death. I just don't want to celebrate it." Sienna didn't answer at first. Just as I was parking she said... "You know you can't stop living Belle. I know you miss him. We all do. But Belle, you've got to keep living. That's all I'm saying. It's been almost a year." She reaches over and hugs me tight. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." She grabs my hand. "Come on. Let's see them boys."<br>Climbing out of the car, the boys run over to us. Jason wraps his arms around Sienna and kisses her. "Hey Belle." Adam hugs me. And I feel a twinge of warmth.  
>"Hey Adam." I smile. Adam always cheers me up.<br>"Are y'all done over there? You might want to come up for air." Sienna throws her shoe at me and I laugh, jumping out of the way. "Y'all ready to go?" Sienna asks.  
>"Go where? We just got here." Adam, Sienna and Jason all exchange smiles before piling in my car. "Throw me the keys Belle and hop in the back." I smirk at her.<br>"The back? Cause lover boy has to get up front." Jason smiles and hugs me. He's like a brother to me, and I enjoyed having him around. I jump in the back with Adam, trying to ignore the feeling that Sienna has something up her sleeve that I might need to worry about.

About an hour later, we pull up in front of a large cabin. Light brown wood, with trees all around. This is true country. I bet I could see a deer if I walked into those trees right this instant. As I sit here thinking about the beauty of this place, Adam, Sienna, and Jason begin climbing out of the car. "What are we doing here?"  
>"Staying the weekend. It's Friday night, and we can stay for a week. Isn't that great?" "Sienna, I told my parents I'd be back soon!" She smiles.<br>"I didn't tell them that. I told them you'd be back in a week."  
>"What else did you tell them? They were completely fine with me going away for a week with y'all?" How in the world could they not care that I'd be gone for a week? I just don't see them not caring. Sienna most likely bribed them. Or they've completely stopped worrying about where I am..<br>"All I told them was that I wanted to take you away for a week. It's almost your birthday and you stay home way too much now. They want you to have a relaxing week. Plus, the Council is holding a week long get-together before many of them go off for the holidays." Sienna starts pulling out bags from my trunk that I didn't even know were there. How did she get those in my car without me even knowing? As if she can read my mind, she smiles at me.  
>"We'll go back to town tomorrow to pick up Jason's truck. That way we don't have to go everywhere with each other. If the boys want to do something, they can and we won't be stuck without a ride."<p> 


End file.
